Soleil déclinant
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Petite scène le l'épisode 7 "La reine de la galaxie", que j'aime énormément. Point de vue de Yuma.


Le soleil déclinant teintait d'orangé les alentours : le ciel dépourvu de nuages, les particules de poussière en suspension dans l'air doux et la mer immense et paisible. Une mouette est passée en criant au-dessus de ma tête et a disparu en direction des immeubles et de la ville, loin à ma droite. Je me suis appuyé contre le garde-fou métallique, dos à la mer orange et au soleil couchant. J'avais un curieux poids sur le coeur, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'exprimer à voix haute :

"Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit si difficile d'être une star de la télé, j'avoue en soupirant."

Astral, en lévitation à un ou deux pas de moi, qui jusque là contemplait le coucher de soleil avec cependant moins de fascination que de coutume, se tourne vers moi et me demande d'un air un peu perdu :

"J'ai du mal à suivre. Pourquoi Le Sparo nous a-t-il dit qu'il était un "Nelson" ?"

Le Sparo est le personnage principal d'un feuilleton télé, un genre de super-héro qui sauve la galaxie et combat le mal. L'acteur qui joue le rôle est un garçon de mon âge nommé Nelson Andrews, que nous avons rencontré aujourd'hui. Les producteurs de la série télé avaient construit un décor du côté du port, près de chez moi, et Tori, mon amie d'enfance, a absolument tenu à ce que nous allions y jeter un coup d'œil. Finalement, nous nous sommes fait prendre par les vigiles après être entrés en douce dans les studios interdits au public. Tori et Bronk, un autre de nos amis, ont été conduits au poste de garde illico presto, mais moi, j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur le Sparo, qui m'a emmené dans sa loge et proposé de m'affronter en Duel. Nous n'en avons pas eu le temps, à cause de l'irruption de sa mère, mais j'aimerais bien remettre ça à plus tard. Quoi qu'il en soit, Astral n'a toujours pas compris que le héro de la série télé qu'il a passé la nuit à regarder n'est qu'une pure invention et ne vit pas la vie racontée dans le feuilleton.

Il guette une explication de ma part de ses yeux étranges, dépareillés, l'un argenté et l'autre, doré. Je finis par lui expliquer :

"C'est parce que Le Sparo n'existe pas. Je t'ai déjà dit que tout ça était faux."

Il me dévisage avec stupéfaction. J'ai un vague geste de la main avant de poursuivre mon explication :

"C'est... un personnage, qui a été inventé par quelqu'un. Ca marche comme ça, la télévision. Ce sont des histoires, les gens font semblant.

-Alors... Tu veux dire que quelqu'un a essayé de me faire croire à une histoire fausse ?"

Je retiens un petit rire. Vraiment, sa candeur et sa naïveté m'étonnent toujours.

"Personne n'a essayé de te faire croire des histoires, je le détrompe avec un sourire amusé. C'est juste du spectacle."

J'observe une voiture filer sur la route à quelques mètres de nous. Astral baisse la tête vers le sol et je vois ses épaules s'affaisser un peu.

"Alors..., il murmure, Le Sparo n'aura aucune information pour moi ?

-Je n'arrête pas de te le répéter, mais tu ne veux pas m'écouter, je lui rappelle."

Astral étant un esprit amnésique venant d'un autre monde, il avait espéré, en croyant que l'histoire du Sparo venu d'une lointaine galaxie pour sauver l'univers était vraie, que le héro pourrait l'aider à se souvenir de ce qu'il fait là et d'où il vient. Je ne devrais peut-être pas le laisser autant regarder la télé quand je dors, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il arrête de me réveiller en pleine nuit pour me poser des questions plus ou moins stupides sur mon monde ou en errant dans ma chambre. Ceci dit, ça n'a pas trop marché : il m'a réclamé une montagne d'informations que je n'avais pas sur Le Sparo depuis qu'il est tombé sur ce feuilleton par hasard.

Astral semble enfin écouter ce que je lui explique.

"Maintenant, je comprends, souffle-t-il d'une voix très basse."

Décontenancé par le ton de sa voix, je me tourne vers lui. Son visage, qui irradiait littéralement d'espoir depuis hier, est maintenant empreint d'une profonde tristesse. Il semble tellement malheureux que je sens mon coeur se serrer. J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

"Hé, dis donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je lui demande gentiment. Pourquoi tu as l'air si triste ? On dirait que tu viens de prendre un grand coup de massue sur les épaules."

Astral relève la tête et me regarde avec curiosité.

"A quoi ça ressemble, un coup de massue ? me demande-t-il avec un sincère intérêt."

Je lui souris avec un naturel qui me surprend. Je ne le connais pas depuis très longtemps, et j'ai souvent souhaité -en vain- qu'il s'en aille et arrête de me suivre partout. Mais je m'aperçois, à ce moment-là, que je commence à apprécier sa compagnie. Je me sens bien, en cette fin de journée splendide, embrasée par le soleil, à répondre aux questions naïves d'un esprit amnésique, surdoué en Duels et qui ne comprend rien à la télé. D'ailleurs, ses interrogations ne m'agacent plus autant qu'avant.

"C'est un peu comme quand tu rentres chez un marchand de bonbons et qu'il ne reste plus de ton chocolat préféré, je réponds donc, bien que je sois presque sûr qu'il n'ait jamais mangé de chocolat de sa vie."

A ma grande surprise, Astral m'assure avec gravité, d'une voix solennelle :

"Je comprends très bien. Alors Nelson n'a plus de chocolat non plus.

-Hein ? je m'exclame, éberlué par son commentaire."

Il se détourne de nouveau pour contempler le ciel orangé.

"Tu n'as pas entendu la dernière chose qu'il a dite ? poursuit-il."

Si, je m'en souviens. Quand nous l'avons quitté, Nelson, que sa mère a finir par persuader que le personnage qu'il jouait était bien plus intéressant que le garçon qu'il était, à murmuré d'une voix triste : "Personne ne s'intéresse à Nelson Andrews." L'expression de Nelson et celle d'Astral sont exactement les mêmes. Si pleines de tristesse, l'image même d'un être désespéré. Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir brisé les espoirs d'Astral. J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider.


End file.
